


Listen to Bette Midler instead

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, one of my first fills for the fandom, where Murdock get irritated at the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Bette Midler instead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Natashamcauley: I want this taken anyway it strikes someones fancy. I would prefer Face/Murdock, I would prefer a not squishy whiny 'uke' murdock though please. Because remember, he's a ranger baby. 
> 
> Counting stars wishing I was okay  
> Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
> I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
> I only did what I had to  
> Counting stars again
> 
> Hey, I'll take this day by day by day  
> Under the covers I'm okay I guess  
> Life's too short and i feel small

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

He’s exhausted and sore and hearing music and it takes him a minute to realize that it’s not for the usual reasons. No, there’s a solid weight across his chest and stomach, trapping him in an awkward angle against the armrest of the couch.

_‘I got you baby…’_

He looks down and tries to muffle a giggle at the sorry state his friend and lover is in. His mouth was wide open, soft snores issuing. Right, that accounts for the soreness. Exhaustion from the last mission? Check.

_‘I…got …you…’_

Right…music…ah, there it is. They had left the radio on. He supposed Face had wanted to do some post mission ‘relaxation’, but after a few drinks they were too tired to do much more than cuddle.

The music changed from Sonny and Cher to a decidedly more sad tune. He ignored it in favor of trying to move his lover into a more comfortable position. After about a minute of trying to move Face’s dead weight gently, he began to seriously consider just dumping his ass onto the floor-

_‘Counting stars wishing I was okay  
Crashing down was my biggest mistake’_

He twitched a bit at the lyrics issuing from the speaker.

_‘I never ever ever meant to hurt you_  
 _I only did what I had to_  
 _Counting stars again_

_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day_  
 _Under the covers I'm okay I guess_ _Life's too short and i feel’_ CLICK

He really didn’t need anymore reminders. He threw the remote down in annoyance. He wasn’t even sure how he managed to pick it up.

“You ok?” a hazily blinking Face asked. 

Murdock just blinked at him. Now he was awake? “Yeah, fine. Just, uh, wanted to. You know. Listen to Bette Midler instead.”

The priceless look on Face was enough to chase what tiny darkness that had started to seep in away.


End file.
